Lee Sungmin
by yumi.ELF
Summary: 'Karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin'/ We're all nothing until someone thinks we're something/Karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin, sahabat terbaikku...


**Lee Sungmin**

Cast: Lee Sungmin & Kim Kibum

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship

Summary: 'Karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin'

Warning: typo, OOC, gaje, pendek -_-

Disclaimer: Sedikit terinspirasi dari sebuah kalimat (We're all nothing until someone thinks we're something) di sebuah FF yang judulnya saya lupa. Saya jatuh cinta dengan kalimat itu, hingga saya menangis saat membacanya -_-'

Happy reading guys! ^^

* * *

.

"Sungmin-ah?"

"…"

Kibum mendaratkan pantatnya di atas hamparan rumput hijau, tepat disebelah namja yang kini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan lututnya. Di depan mereka sebuah sungai yang sangat jernih mengalir dengan tenang, setenang wajah Kibum yang kini tengah memandangi lembayung senja di atas mereka.

Srakkkkk

Angin berhembus lembut, memainkan helaian rambut keduanya. Kibum melirik Sungmin yang masih betah dengan posisinya tadi. Sempat terpikir olehnya mungkin Sungmin tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis jika dia tidak melihat getaran pelan di bahunya.

"Hahhhh…", dia menghela nafas berat, entah enapa diam-diam dia bersumpah akan mencari dan membunuh orang yang membuat sahabatnya itu menangis.

PLUK

Kibum menjatuhkan tangannya di atas kepala Sungmin, mengelus lembut surai madu namja manis itu. "Apa kau tidak lelah?", jika bukan karena sahabat kecilnya itu dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"…"

Sungmin masih tetap diam, tak merespon sedikit pun pertanyaan Kibum dan Kibum benci itu.

"Kajja kita pulang Min", ucapnya sabar.

"Kau pulang saja dulu", Sungmin menjawab dengan suara serak menandakan jika namja itu baru saja selesai menangis, "Aku tidak ingin kau melihat wajahku yang seperti ini", rengutnya pelan namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Kibum. Kibum tersenyum kecil_yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya_lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas.

"Aku tidak akan tertawa, janji!", Kibum menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya walau dia tahu Sungmin tidak akan melihatnya. Tapi Sungmin masih diam, setia dengan posisinya yang menurut Kibum sangat melelahkan. "Aisshhh….Sungmin-ah~ kajja kita pulang~!", hanya Lee Sungmin yang mampu membuat Kibum merengek meminta pulang, terkadang memikirkannya membuat Kibum ngeri tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Lee Sungmin~! Eomma dan appa akan khawatir karena anak semata wayangnya belum pulang sekolah"

"…"

"Lee Sungmin! Setidaknya katakan apa yang terjadi!"

"…"

"Baiklah, kesabaranku sudah habis!", Kibum akan beranjak pergi sebelum tangan Sungmin menarik ujung seragam sekolahnya dan membuatnya terduduk kembali. Kibum hanya diam melihat Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis. Bahunya bergetar dan Kibum bisa melihat beberapa tetes air matanya jatuh. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"k-Kenapa…a-aku tidak bisa sepertimu Bum-ah?", ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar, "Aku ingin menjadi siswa jenius..ah…ani, aku ingin menguasai satu saja pelajaran di sekolah. Aku juga ingin mendapat perhatian seperti yang kau dapat, aku ingin orang lain juga melihatku. Aku ingin…satu saja hal yang kulakukan mendapat penghargaan…a-aku ah, tidak…kenapa aku tidak memiliki bakat seperti yang lain? Kenapa aku selalu menjadi pihak yang dipandang sebelah mata? K-kenapa aku selalu ditakdirkan untuk gagal..K-kenapa-…"

BRUKKK

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kibum menarik Sungmin kepelukannya.

"Karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yang selalu belajar lebih keras dari yang lain. Lee Sungmin yang selalu berhasil membuatku merengek meminta pulang. Lee Sungmin yang selalu berhasil membuatku selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Lee Sungmin yang selalu berhasil membuatku bicara sepanjang ini. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kau adalah rumahku, tempatku bersandar dan menjadi Kibum sesukaku…"

"k-Kibum-ah…"

"Kau pernah mendengar sebuah ungkapan _Kita semua bukan apa-apa sampai seseorang menganggap kita sesuatu_. Dengan kata lain, jangan pernah berpikir apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangmu, jangan pernah peduli jika mereka melihatmu atau tidak. Kau hanya perlu menjadi Lee Sungmin. Melakukan yang terbaik dan selalu bekerja lebih keras dari yang lain. Aku percaya…suatu hari, tanpa perlu melakukan sesuatu seperti yang aku lakukan, orang-orang akan berbalik melihatmu"

"t-Tapi a-aku bukanlah apa-apa…"

"Sudah kubilang kau itu Lee Sungmin!", Kibum membentak Sungmin dengan suara serak.

"Kibum-ah, kau menangis?"

"Kau adalah Lee Sungmin dan kau adalah sahabat terbaikku", Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, "Jangan pernah…jangan pernah kau berpikir kau bukan apa-apa karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin. Dan kau harus bangga karena itu! Arrachi?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Kibum. Sungmin berusaha melepas pelukan mereka tapi Kibum menahannya.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat wajahku sekarang", ucap Kibum dengan nada datar walau wajahnya sedikit memunculkan rona merah di kulit pucatnya.

"Kkkkk….", Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Anniya…"

Diam-diam Kibum tersenyum tipis sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, Kibum-ah, ada apa denganmu? Jika ada yang melihat mereka akan berpikiran tidak-tidak"

"Biarkan saja. Apa kau lupa dengan yang kukatakan tadi?"

"…", Sungmin merengut mendengar ucapan Kibum. Begitulah Kibum yang jenius dan dingin di sekolah akan sangat berbeda jika di depan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, dia sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Kibum.

"Lagipula…kau mirip yeoja Min, jadi mereka tidak akan curiga"

"Ne?"

* * *

**END**

**Gaje? Kkkkk…Mianhamnida, FF ini tamat dengan gajenya. Tapi saya masih bisa berharap mendapatkan feedback bukan?**

**Review juseyo ^^ **


End file.
